1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package handling apparatus, particularly to an apparatus to test the seal quality of gas-filled packages and to prepare the packages for such testing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of apparatus to test the integrity of gas-filled packages, such as flexible pillow type bags filled with chips or other snack foods, have been proposed. Generally, a test head is lowered onto a package to apply a load which will cause a leaky package to deflate. To achieve a measurable effect in a short time, large loads must be applied (e.g. 2.5 kg), with considerable risk of damage to the contents of the package. This system has a high inertia and is therefore slow, inaccurate and inconsistent. Furthermore, this system is difficult to adjust, e.g., for adapting to different package types. Thus, after each test, the head is raised to a maximum height, wasting much time.